Character Creation Wizard
The Character Creation Wizard is a questionnaire offered upon starting a new game to determine your character's clan, attributes, and abilities. Alternatively, you can skip the questionnaire and proceed to the character sheet to manually set up your character by selecting option 2. The quiz features 7 out of the 56 questions available, which upon completion a pop-up window will appear detailing your determined vampiric race. You will then be transferred to tour the character sheet where you can make changes or accept your character as is by selecting okay. Questions Male vs. Female Choose the gender for your character 1. Male 2. Female Combat vs. Non-Combat Combat vs Non-Combat #1 1. Turn to confront them? 2. Duck behind a tree to lose them? Combat vs Non-Combat #2 1. Grab him by the head and repeatedly bash his face into the bar? 2. Call the cops. See you in court, buddy? Combat vs Non-Combat #3 1. Sneak up behind him, disarm him, and proceed to beat him senseless? 2. Quietly make your way to the bathroom and lock yourself in? Combat vs Non-Combat #5 1. Get out, pull the guy out of the car, and put him in the hospital? 2. Talk your friends down - you don't need a lawsuit or jail time? Combat vs Non-Combat #6 1. Toss her aside like a rag doll and keep going? 2. 2. Show her your fangs and send her fleeing in fear for her life? Social vs Stealth vs Intellect Social vs Stealth vs Intellect #1 1. Seduce somebody and have them pay for your drinks? 2. Time it just right so you can snatch a bottle when the bartender isn't looking?" 3. Go home and read a book or listen to music - something more intellectually stimulating than wasting life in a lame club? Social vs Stealth vs Intellect #2 1. Convince him you work for that director, you know who - and you'll bring him with you next time? 2. Hide out by the back exit, wait for someone to leave, and then slip in undetected? 3. Bribe him - everyone has got their price, and it's worth it to get to know the kind of people inside? Social vs Stealth vs Intellect #3 1. Get a few drinks into him later on and persuade him to sell it to you? 2. Wait until he leaves, find his spare key, and make it look like a robbery? 3. Write an unflattering critique on the artist, get it published, and just wait for your friend to try to unload it? Social vs Stealth vs Intellect #4 1. Head to the kitchen, let them see you, pretend you're a distant cousin and they were nice enough to let you stay on the couch? 2. Gather up your clothes, hide behind the door, and slip out of the apartment as quietly as possible? 3. Calmly explain you had no idea they were married and that you intend to leave and never come back - keeping your finger over the speed dial, in case you need the police? Social vs Stealth vs Intellect #5 1. Reveal your supernatural presence, blinding everyone in the vicinity? 2. Fade into the crowd and disappear from sight? 3. Use your ability to read mortals' minds and stay far away from any sensation of hostility? Unarmed vs Armed vs Ranged Unarmed vs Armed vs Ranged #1 1. Sign up for a martial arts class - next time they try it, you'll break their spine? 2. Start carrying a knife and conceal it in your belt - next person who tries it breathes through a hole in their neck? 3. Buy a gun - the next mugger is sidewalk meat? Unarmed vs Armed vs Ranged #2 1. Fist of the Monkey King - a wire Fu film with that scene where Wu beats twenty armed men with his bare hands? 2. Sword of the Bushi - Japanese film where a lone samurai cuts a path through a gang of yakuza? 3. Sgt. Murderstein III - the cop that doesn't play by the rules takes on the drug cartel that kidnapped his daughter with only his trusty .44 to back him up? Unarmed vs Armed vs Ranged #3 1. The fighting game - I pull off the triple flash uppercut as a finisher every time? 2. That beat-em-up game where you can pick up the bat and whomp on the hordes of generic thugs? 3. That sniper game with the realistic gun for a controller? Unarmed vs Armed vs Ranged #4 1. Overpower and wrestle them to the ground, breaking as many bones as possible? 2. Grab the heavy lamp next to your bed and smash their face in? 3. Grab your gun and fire into them - you keep one next to the bed for this very reason? Unarmed vs Armed vs Ranged #5 1. Take no weapons that might spook your contact, trusting in your supernatural strength to handle any problems? 2. Hide a blackjack in your coat to give you a little edge? 3. Jam a Smith & Wesson into your waistband, just to be sure? Social vs Stealth Social vs. Stealth #1 1. The kind that charms and seduces their way to the info? 2. The kind that gets in and out without being seen? Social vs. Stealth #2 1. Charm the pants off one of your bosses, and if that doesn't work, get their pants off another way? 2. Hack into your co-workers computer and accidentally leak a rather nasty email about the president of the company that they wrote? Social vs. Intellect Social vs. Intellect #1 1. Look at me! I mean, who wouldn't want another dose of this? 2. Intelligent conversation, the right wine, ordering in the language of the ethnic food? Social vs. Intellect #2 1. Spend a good amount of time around the windows topless - they'll come running in no time? 2. They will probably be impressed by how hard you work - the flashy new car can't hurt either? Stealth vs Intellect Stealth vs Intellect #1 1. You know the side door's card reader is broken and can probably be hacked. All you need to do is slip in, erase the message, and sneak out. 2. You're an employee, just show the security guard your badge, ask him about a sports team, laugh, walk in, erase the message, say \"have a good one, buddy\" and walk out. Stealth vs Intellect #2 1. Turn out the lights, put on dark clothing, mount the video camera on a tripod, and wait for the show to begin? 2. Have a romantic dinner with soft music and some mood lighting - nature will take its course? Unarmed vs Armed Unarmed vs. Armed #1 1. Clock him in the mouth - he won't get up? 2. Pick up an empty bottle and smash it over his head? Unarmed vs. Armed #2 1. Karate? 2. Kendo (Japanese fencing)? Unarmed vs Ranged Unarmed vs. Ranged #1 1. Take them on bare-handed - it's more satisfying? 2. Shoot first, ponder the consequences later? Unarmed vs. Ranged #2 1. Twist his arm and make him lick the stick off the floor? 2. Carry a gun just to make tough guys like that wet their pants? Armed vs Ranged Armed vs. Ranged #1 1. The metal bat under your bed? 2. The gun in the nightstand? Brujah vs. Player Brujah vs. Gangrel? 1. Someone gets in my way I kick their ass. That's why! 2. I live alone, I don't need others. Just me, my dog, and to hell with the rest. Brujah vs. Malkavian? 1. Someone gets in my way I kick their ass. That's why! 2. It may be cruel for you, but for me it's HILARIOUS. Brujah vs. Nosferatu? 1. Someone gets in my way I kick their ass. That's why! 2. Stay out of sight and the world won't even know you're there. Brujah vs. Toreador? 1. Someone gets in my way I kick their ass. That's why! 2. When you're as talented and attractive as I am, the world is your plaything. Brujah vs. Tremere? 1. Someone gets in my way I kick their ass. That's why! 2. Because I... keep it a secret. You have no idea of the truths I've learned. Brujah vs. Ventrue? 1. Someone gets in my way I kick their ass. That's why! 2. Because the world bends to my will. Gangrel vs. Player Gangrel vs. Malkavian? 1. I live alone, I don't need others. Just me, my dog, and to hell with the rest. 2. It may be cruel for you, but for me it's HILARIOUS. Gangrel vs. Nosferatu? 1. I live alone, I don't need others. Just me, my dog, and to hell with the rest. 2. Stay out of sight and the world won't even know you're there. Gangrel vs. Toreador? 1. I live alone, I don't need others. Just me, my dog, and to hell with the rest. 2. When you're as talented and attractive as I am, the world is your plaything. Gangrel vs. Tremere? 1. I live alone, I don't need others. Just me, my dog, and to hell with the rest. 2. Because I... keep it a secret. You have no idea of the truths I've learned. Gangrel vs. Ventrue? 1. I live alone, I don't need others. Just me, my dog, and to hell with the rest. 2. Because the world bends to my will. Malkavian vs. Player Malkavian vs. Nosferatu? 1. It may be cruel for you, but for me it's HILARIOUS. 2. Stay out of sight and the world won't even know you're there. Malkavian vs. Toreador? 1. It may be cruel for you, but for me it's HILARIOUS. 2. When you're as talented and attractive as I am, the world is your plaything. Malkavian vs. Tremere? 1. It may be cruel for you, but for me it's HILARIOUS. 2. Because I... keep it a secret. You have no idea of the truths I've learned. Malkavian vs. Ventrue? 1. It may be cruel for you, but for me it's HILARIOUS. 2. Because the world bends to my will. Nosferatu vs. Player Nosferatu vs. Toreador? 1. Stay out of sight and the world won't even know you're there. 2. When you're as talented and attractive as I am, the world is your plaything. Nosferatu vs. Tremere? 1. Stay out of sight and the world won't even know you're there. 2. Because I... keep it a secret. You have no idea of the truths I've learned. Nosferatu vs. Ventrue? 1. Stay out of sight and the world won't even know you're there. 2. Because the world bends to my will. Toreador vs. Player Toreador vs. Tremere? 1. When you're as talented and attractive as I am, the world is your plaything. 2. Because I... keep it a secret. You have no idea of the truths I've learned. Toreador vs. Ventrue? 1. When you're as talented and attractive as I am, the world is your plaything. 2. Because the world bends to my will. Tremere vs. Player Tremere vs. Ventrue? 2. Because I... keep it a secret. You have no idea of the truths I've learned. 2. Because the world bends to my will. Tremere vs. Ventrue? 2. Because I... keep it a secret. You have no idea of the truths I've learned. 2. Because the world bends to my will. Character Wizard Overview Brujah Gangrel Malkavian Nosferatu Toreador Tremere Ventrue Category:Game Mechanics